Bad For You
by stormraiser27
Summary: Isabella Harkins life long dream was to become a song writer and performer. She had the perfect voice, personality, confidence, and creativity. Until she actually gets to college. There she meets a rude foul mouthed boy named Justin. Covered in too many tattoos, piercings, and above all, girls, he flips her life upside down in the most vulgar ways possible. The way things are going


Isabella! Hurry up, you're gonna be late for your first day of college!" My mom calls up the stairs, warning me of my limited time. Grabbing my bag, i run down the stairs to greet her.

"Good morning mother," I say smiling at her, while ignoring her prominent frown, hardening her delicate features.

"If you didnt stay last night you wouldn't be running late. Why'd you want to stay, anyways? Wouldn't you have rather stayed in the dorms?"

Letting out a sigh, i tell her, "I stayed because I didn't want to leave home so soon. I didnt want you to stay here alone. I know i have my own dorm room i can stay in, i just wanted to spend one last night at home."

"Well now youre going to be late, and that wont make a good impression on your professors, classmates, or on your school record," she warns. I should have known she wouldnt let me off the hook.

I sigh and agree with her, avoiding another argument that was sure to come had i not.

Campus is an hour away, and there's exactly an hour and fifteen minutes until first bell. Luckily since i have everything sorted out, i just wont stop at the little cafe i found about a block from the dorms. Gearing my car into reverse, i back out of my mothers driveway, heading down the road that will either make me or break me.

...

*Justins p.o.v*

"God, why the fuck do we even show up to this hellhole. It's pointless, really. We literally learn shit," my friend Mark, an annoying fuck who gives head to other guys just to get weed, whines.

"Maybe you learn shit because you're always fucking stoned," i throw back, spitting each word at him as if it was venom from a snake.

"Yeah, yeah. You cant stand college either, so dont give me that shit. And just remember who the hell gets you shit for free, asshole," he spits back, his lips tugging up into a small grin. I guess he's right, i mean the only way i make it through the day is if i sneak off campus and get a few puffs in.

Interrupting my thoughts, a honda civic with a shitty ass paint job pulls up and a girl who looks like she came out of a Suzie homemaker magazine steps out, looking almost in awe of the school. Great. A freshie.

Just as i thought it couldnt get any worse, as she stepped around the car wile evaluating her planner, her outfit comes into full view. A black pencil skirt and pink blouse, tucked in to make her seem more professional, topped off with black flats. She looks like she could be a professor if she didnt have such a fucking baby face.

Snickering, Mark looks at her and calls out, "Hey, nice outfit," with the most least sincere smile on his face.

Glancing up for about half a second, she politely smiles and says a small, "Thank you," while walking past. She did not just fucking take him seriously. "Wow, just when i thought this school wasnt gonna get anymore fucking prunes," the girl next to me, Selena, grumbles, "shes never going to get laid wearing that outfit."

Mark, being the douchebag he is, looks at her and chuckles, "I dunno Sel, even under that hideous blouse she looks like she has a preeee-tty nice rack."

"Not as nice as mine," she argues back. Great, im not sitting around talking about Selenas tits when everyone knows they're faker than Kim K's ass. Getting up, i hear a whine from Selena as she says, "where where you going, dont you wanna stay with me for a little while longer?" Yeah, sure. So you can cling on to me for dear life like last night after i fucked you? Nah thanks.

"Im goin to class if you must know," i say, stalking forward to first period.

"Why? I thought you didnt give a fuck about school anyways," Mark chimes in. "I dont, but im on the verge of expulsion as is, and the schoolboard would have my balls if i cut class again."

Walking into first hour just as the bell rings, i look up and in the front row i see the girl from earlier. Of fucking course. Lets just hope she doesnt give me a reason to hate her even more than i already do, while it may be because shes a prune, but she'll give me the same look everyone else does. Like they're so much better than me. Conceited fucks.

"Ah, Mr. Bieber. So nice that you could join us today," the professor, an old fuck who looks like he has a metal rod stuck up his ass, chimes.

"Its an honor to grace you with my presence, sir," i say back. Im not putting up with his shit either.

He chuckles and picks up the seating chart, skimming the aisles for where i sit. Normally, teachers could care less where you sit but this ones known for being uptight.

Finding my name, he glances up and points to the empty seat in front, "You sit there, next to Ms. Harkins."

Of. Fucking. Course.

I sit next to the god damn prune.


End file.
